The present disclosure relates to storage media storing a device registration program and methods for device registration.
In order to use a given device through a terminal device, a driver for the device must be installed in advance in the mobile terminal. Additionally, identification information inherent to the device must be specified in the terminal device to enable the installed driver to identify the device.
A printer in a certain system transmits a mail to which a printer driver and network setting information are attached to a user's personal computer according to information read from a radio frequency identification (RFID) card through a RFID reader. The personal computer then receives the mail and installs the printer driver and sets up the printer driver in accordance with the network setting information.